Seras is Caught
by SoraM7
Summary: Seras is caught and now has to face Sir Integra. This is rated M for a reason and its FxF so if you dont like dont read Oneshot


It was still a few hours before nightfall when Walter woke her up. He politely knocked on her coffin and informed her that Sir Integra wished for her to report to her office immediately. She told him through the closed coffin lid that she was awake and would be right up. After hearing him leave her room she almost rolled over and went back to sleep. She was so tired that she was ready to write the summons off as a dream. What made her finally get up was an image of Integra's cold beautiful eyes angry as hell. Sir Integra was not the kind of person one would want to piss off, or ignore.

So Seras threw open her coffin and hurried to get dressed in her standard yellow Hellsing uniform. Once dressed, she walked horridly out of her room and towards Integra's office. She started to wonder what could cause Integra to call on her at this hour. Her master was still asleep, she could sense it through there link. Would Integra send her on a mission alone? Or was she in trouble? Integra was a strong yet fair woman. Not the type you wanted to cross, but also not the type to be unjustly cruel. Maybe Integra was summoning her to yell at her for screwing up and was being nice enough to do it at a time when her master was asleep so that he could not ridicule her for it. Seras's emotions ran wild and she was in front of Integra's office door before she knew it.

She hesitated for a few moments, nervous as hell. However, she already wasted a lot of time getting out of bed and she did not want to make Integra wait any longer. She did not want to give her master's master any more reason to be cross with her. She took in a deep breath and than hesitantly knocked on the office door. A reply of "come in" from the other side of the door was her reward.

Slowly she opened the door and stepped into the room. Integra's office was huge. The checkered pattern of the black and white floor gave the illusion that a football field was between the door and the woman in the room sitting at her desk. Seras's nerves also made it feel like the room was never ending. Integra did not look up from her paper work until Seras stood before her in front of her desk. When she did look up, she looked Seras right in the eye.

Those eyes, Seras admired the ice blue of them. She admired how strong this blond beauty was. Yes even though she wore nothing but men's suits, Seras could see their still, Integra's femininity. Integra's eyes were piercing and lost was the awe that Seras always got caught up in when she was around this woman. Now her nerves came back and she found herself upset that once again she was unable to pleas this woman. Integra studied the girl over the rim of her glasses for a brief moment before addressing the girl and taking note that Seras looked awfully nervous. "Seras, I hope you had a good rest. Take a seat."

Seras did as Integra asked and took the seat behind her. "Yes sir I slept fine, thank you for asking." Integra noted how high pitched and quickly Seras spoke. Yes the girl was defiantly nervous. Seras watched as Integra looked back down at her papers and started to shuffle them about. Than she gave an agitated sigh and stood from her desk. "I am sorry Seras but do you mind walking and talking with me. I seem to have left a document at my desk in my room." As she spoke she already started walking to the door and did not look back to see if the girl was following her. Seras gave a nervous "Of course Sir" and hurried to follow her. On the way to Integra's room, Seras remained nervous, but was slowly calming down as she watched and spoke with Integra. She loved this. It was rare she spoke to her commander without her master around and, without the fear of him noticing her lingering stares; she was able to study the woman. Integra spoke to her asking her questions like "How well are you able to work with the new troops" and "what types of things has your master been able to teach you?" Seras was beginning to think she was nervous for nothing. It seems like all Integra wanted was to get a report from Seras's perspective of how well she was fitting in at Hellsing and how well she was doing.

When they finally reached Integra's bedroom which was only really about a five minute walk, Seras thought that she was going to wait outside while Integra retrieved what ever it was that she needed. However, she was taken by surprise when Integra stepped into the room and than held the door open for her as an invitation to come inside the room. Seras was hesitant but entered the room after Integra raised an elegant eye brow at her and asked her if she was all right. "Yes sir Integra I am perfectly fine and thank you." Seras entered the room and looked around. The room screamed Integra. It was elegant but bare and even managed to hold an air of command. Two dressers stood at each far wall. At the front of the room were three elegant chairs surrounding a coffee table. In the far corner there was a desk and a bookcase and in the opposite corner was a door which Seras guessed led to the bathroom. Taking up the bulk of the room was a beatified canopy bed with a scarlet colored comforter with red draping. At the head of the bed, their stood two nightstands on either side, one with a lamp and the other bare.

While Seras had been looking around, Integra had made it into the room and was standing beside her desk. She let her suite jacket fall off her shoulders and hung it on the back of her desk chair. "Pleas Seras take a seat. We might as well finish our conversation." Seras was suddenly startled out of the stupor she had been in while looking around the room and failed to notice the short smile that graced Integra's lips at seeing the girl admire the room. "Yes thank you sir." Seras sat in one of the chairs in the front of the room facing Integra's desk. She now looked up at the woman finally noticing that Integra had removed her jacket and now studied the woman while she removed her cravat. Integra finished removing her cravat and laid it on top of the desk. She than remained in her standing position but began to speak again. "Now Seras there is one final serious thing I need to address you on."

Seras had been watching Integra closely. Removing her necktie had caused a few of the buttons on Integra's white button up shirt to come undone. Seras had been admiring the new view of extra skin that she had never been able to lay eyes upon before. However, that one quick sentence had Seras back on edge. She went rigid in her chair and all of her previous worries came back to her. Integra began walking as she spoke and Seras kept her eyes on her until it became impossible because the woman was standing behind her chair. "You have been a great asset to Hellsing and to me while you have been here, however, Alucard has recently informed me of your nightly activity."

Seras froze. Integra could not be meaning what Seras thought she could be hinting at. There was no way. Seras would just die. How could Alucard have known? Seras always waited until right before the sun came up and when she new her master was asleep. Had he heard her without her knowing? Oh my god, what if he had watched while she...she...and he had told Sir Integra. What would she do now? Surely she would be punished...or maybe worse. Integra was not the type of woman to let such disrespect go unchecked.

Yes Seras lusted for the woman. She could not help it and yet she still managed to feel disgusted with herself knowing that it was still wrong. Before she came to Hellsing she did not even realize she swung that way, but everything changed as soon as she laid eyes on the lady of the house. The iron maiden, whose voice alone was enough to make Seras shiver. The woman of stone, so elegant yet stronger than anyone held Seras's heart and respect.

Seras's rose out of her chair and wiped around to face Integra. "Sir I...I ca...can not even," "Enough!" Integra cut Seras off and Seras found that she was grateful because really what was she going to say. Sorry you're just so hot I could not control myself? No!

"To tell you the truth I was quite surprised. I had thought you were rather innocent and harmless." At that Seras suddenly found the ground more interesting than the other woman's face. "When your master told me he was in one of his playful moods. Cocky as always he told me "why master your new little pet in the sublevels has discovered herself, and all thanks to you. You should hear her scream your name."

Now Seras was blushing. Not only did Integra know, but Alucard also went to great lengths to describe everything to his master. Seras started wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her. Her worst fear was coming true.

"His description was enough..." Integra paused for a moment and Seras began to wonder once again as she studied her feet, what will become of me now? "...To make me want to hear it for myself!" What! Seras was certain she could not have just heard what she thought she just heard. She looked up quickly only to instantly connect with Integra's lips. Integra's lips violently captured Seras's.

Seras was too shocked to move. The fact that Integra was kissing her didn't really register until Integra's left hand griped the back of her head forcing the kiss to deepen. Seras's hands rose with the instant intentions of pushing away, but then she thought quickly that it was Integra that started this. She might as well enjoy it until the woman came to her senses and killed her. Integra pushed her tongue into Seras's mouth exploring, but Seras would describe it as feeling like Integra was trying to devour her. Integra used her free hand to begin groping Seras's chest and used her position to begin lightly pushing the girl backwards towards the bed.

Seras moaned and felt Integra smiling into the kiss. When they arrived at the edge of the bed, Integra pushed Seras right against the edge of the bed and than boosted the girl so Seras ended up sitting on the edge. Than Integra broke away from the kiss to trail kisses down Seras's face and to the girl's ear. Integra began to suck the lobe and scrape her teeth against it which elicited another moan from Seras. Integra was standing in between Seras's legs and pulled back from the girl to make eye contact with her as she peeled away her own shirt.

Seras was frozen. She was awe stricken by the sight before her, Integra standing comfortably and commandingly between her legs half naked. Seras studied the woman's beautiful bronze skin and rising chest. She studied each breast held by a simple white lace bra. Integra's breasts were a good size, not bigger than Seras's of course. She was beautiful and Seras would do anything just to touch this woman.

A few moments passed before Seras recovered from her shock a bit and was able to look the other woman in the eye. When she did finally look at the others face she found that Integra had been studying her as well. Integra was trying to read Seras's reaction. Seras could see the confidence in Integra's eyes and noted the smug look on her face that was accompanied by a smug smile. "Sir In-Integra?" Seras questioned her, totally convinced that this had to be a dream. Why wasn't she dead or being kicked out yet?

Integra didn't answer right away. Instead she took off her glasses and leaned over Seras's leg to neatly place them on the night stand by her bed, than she turned back to face Seras. "Feel free to stop me at any time Victoria. Sex is not in your job title."

Than she was on Seras again before she could even process those words, her kiss passionate and demanding. Did she really just say sex? Seras could feel Integra's hand teasing up her sides and slowly bringing her shirt up. Was that what was happening? In a smooth and quick motion Integra broke the kiss removed Seras's shirt and was back to claiming the girls mouth once more. Oh my god, it was really happening. She was having sex with her master's master.

Integra began to push on the girls shoulders to get her to move further onto the bed and than she pushed Seras down onto the bed. Integra straddled Seras's thighs and attacked the girl's neck with her mouth. Seras began to moan and was overtaken with a need to touch the woman above her. She began to run her own hands up Integra's sides. Integra pulled back from Seras and grasped the girl's wrists to hold them above her head.

"Now Seras I did not give you permission to touch." Seras was sure her face was beet red.

The sight of Integra commanding and powerful above her with a glint of lust in her eyes was too much and she began to think that formalities could go to hell. However, Integra was a woman who deserved respect, even more so in there current position. Seras was just lucky she was able to lay eyes on this woman. "I am sorry Master, I over stepped my bonds."

Integra gave a sly smile before she replied, "It seems you have servant and so your punishment shall be suited to your crime. Keep your hands above your head." Seras did as she was told giving her commander a questioning look. She was distracted from what Integra was doing to her wrists momentarily because, as Integra leaned forward to complete her work above the girls head, Seras was given quit the lovely close up view of the woman's breasts. However, she was drawn back to attention when she felt the silver around her wrists. She tugged on the questionably and realized that it would take quite a bit of effort on her part to escape.

Seras looked up at Integra wild and lustful above her. Ironically, Seras thought, this is exactly were Integra belonged. Powerful, in control and holding her mastery of Seras she was exactly how Seras always pictured. Integra leaned down and started trailing kisses down Seras's neck to her ear. Once there she whispered to the girl under her "I want you helpless, withering and screaming my name under me." That made Seras shiver and she could feel Integra smile against her neck.

Integra leaned to the side for a few moments and Seras could only see enough to tell that Integra was retrieving something from her night stand. However, she felt what Integra had grabbed when the cold steel was pressed to her neck. "Mas...master Inte-Integra."

"Nervous now girl, Were did your resolve go?" Than Integra began to cut away Seras's clothes starting with the girl's shirt. Once she was able to pull the shirt off and throw it away she began to run the cool steel down Sera's chest. She cut Seras's bra away before putting the knife back in the draw of the nightstand were it had come from. Than she turned back to Seras and started to rip off the girls skirt. She unbuttoned Seras's skirt without hesitation and than began to tug at the article of clothing. She looked up at Seras giving her an icy lustful stare. "Lift your hips girl!"

"If I refuse my lady," was Seras's breathless reply. Integra gave Seras a cold laugh before replying, "You want me Seras. Besides I am your master and I am giving you an order. Now lift your hips servant!" Her voice, gods her voice, Seras thought as she moaned and immediately began to lift her hips. Integra threw Sera's skirt to the floor and the girl's panties were quick to follow.

Seras looked up at Integra and studied the lust filled gaze that she was fixing the girl with. Integra's crystal blue eyes were darkened by lust and she was sweating giving the illusion that her bronzed skin was glowing in the light of the room. Integra smiled when she noticed that Seras was studying her just as closely as she had been studying the girl. She couldn't help it. She did not think she would ever see the day when a vampire would be laying under her. She also always thought that Alucard would always be more likely to find his way between his sheets, but no, here was Seras between her thighs and Integra had to admit the girl was beautiful.

Integra leaned down and began trailing kisses down Seras's chest to the girls left breast. Once there, she circled the girl's nipple with her tongue before flicking it and taking it into her mouth. It was too much, far too much. Seras began to moan Integra's name and tug on her bonds. Integra let Seras's left breast slowly pop out of her mouth before moving the blow over her right nipple. "You're even more responsive than I could have hoped." Than, Integra took the girl's right nipple into her mouth to teas and suck.

Seras withered under Integra for a few more minutes while Integra continued to suck and teas the girl's breasts. Integra pulled her head back up to look at Seras's face. She took in the girls rapped breathing, blushed cheeks and half lidded lust filled eyes. Integra might have come back up, but her hands continued to travel down.

Integra watched Seras's expression as it changed to surprise and than to pleasure as Integra began to play with the girl's clint. Seras moaned Integra's name again as Integra maneuvered her hand so that her fingers were pleasuring the girl's virgin entrance and her thumb continued to play with the girl's clint. Seras began to thrust her hips against Integra's hand.

"Tell me servant, have you ever been touched by anyone else in this manner?" Seras managed to look into Integra's eyes and see that Integra was wearing a smug possessive expression. "No," Seras managed to answer breathlessly as Integra increased the pace of her fingers. Integra laughed as Seras moaned again and her smug smile grew.

She thruster in a third finger and quickened her pace further. "Gods Integra," Seras screamed. "Screaming for me already?" Then Integra began to suck Seras's right breast again and Seras was moaning, withering under Integra. Seras felt helpless, dominated and it was making the heat in her stomach boil. Something in her was rising and building. However, she was about to tip over this new height Integra had brought her to.

Tipping on the edge for a few seconds in utter ecstasy followed by an orgasm that left her screaming, withering and thrusting her hips hard into Integra's hand, "In-Integra!"

Seras laid sweating breathing heavy and enjoying the after shocks of her orgasm. After a few seconds she could feel Integra laying on top of her and resting her head on Seras's chest. This was more than she could have ever imagined or hoped for and all she wanted to do was hold Integra close for a few moments enjoying this complete and utter peace.

The silence was broken by a low clap and Seras could distinctly make out the sound of glove hitting glove. Her eyes instantly shot open and she could here Integra give a distinct moan of irritation. No, Seras mentally screamed, but it was true.

Alucard sat at one of the chairs in front of the bed watching the two woman looking like he had been there the whole time. "What a good show my servant and master have put on for me," he said smugly, wearing one of his signature smirks that only grew upon seeing Sera's expression of dread.


End file.
